


Joniss (Katniss and Johanna Fandom)

by wetsockz



Category: Joniss - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetsockz/pseuds/wetsockz
Summary: Sorry it’s been a couple days, I wrote the beginning of this chapter yesterday but I didn’t post it because I wanted it to be longer for you. So here ya go :)Ps. I’ll be writing as many chapters as you all want to read. Not sure if I’m gonna keep Hunger Games plot or change it some.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Katniss busts through the door only to see a flurry of medics. She pushes her way through the crowd towards someone yelling. When she opens her eyes it’s Johanna Mason; the cunning district 7 victor. She’s flailing her arms trying to rip cords out of her chest. Meanwhile the medics swarm around her dodging her every move attempting to put her on the monitors. 

She stops and stares at me. Her eyes daring me to look at her. Her body charred almost, burnt. It has a metallic look to it. She’s skinny. Too skinny. Barely human. The capitol did a number on her for sure. She smirks. Which takes me off guard. I can’t speak. I didn’t know what to say. It was all because of me. She got Beetee and Wirus, and got my tracker out. At the time I thought she was killing me. I have this deep respect I think for her now. She of all people, who has no idea who I am, did all that. Even Peeta and Gale can be kind of distant. Without her there would be no chance. Same for everyone who helped I guess. In this rebellion in which I had no idea was happening right under my nose..

Johanna snaps me out of my thoughts, “So, Everdeen, how are you holding up?” She says sarcastically. 

“Well, I’m.....” I star blankly into her eyes, and she seems to understand why. 

“I know, I need to gain some weight right? They got good food here?” She motions for me to sit. 

I plop down and the nurses dissipate. Briefly I notice the room around us. A blank grey canvas. The bland curtains have closed us in, for what seems like the most amount of privacy that anyone can get nowadays.

“You know I feel horrible right,” I lower my voice staring directly at her, “I never intended for this all to happen.” 

“Oh, Mockingjay, you didn’t know anything, trust me, not like Finnick and I, anyways.” She quiets her voice. 

“But then why didn’t you just give me up. What did they do to you?” I ask

“They.... shocked me. Over and over. In water too. I was naked I think. Snow would come in and... uh..” Johannas voice shakes quietly

I have never seen this side of Johanna. I always thought of her as this rock. Atleast Finnick and Haymitch always made her out to be this cunning, untouchable person. I grab her hand, the scars of burns and blisters tracing under my fingers.

“I’m so sorry Johanna” 

“There was nothing you could do,” she yanks her hand away from mine. Which doesn’t really surprise me honestly, this seems more like her.

“I don’t want your pity,” she says. 

“I just... want to be there for you Johanna.” 

“Then give me a hug, don’t grab my hand brainless.” 

I muster myself to scoot and give her a hug. She’s boney. And I’m afraid to squeeze too hard or I’ll break her.

“Have you seen Peeta?” She asks, as she pulls away from the hug. 

“No. I was on my way to but..”

“Well don’t let me hold you up Mockingjay.” 

“I’ll be back later. And you’re not, I heard he was poisoned anyways. With tracker jacker venom or something.” 

“Be careful, you don’t know what the capitol has done to him.”

I make my way out of Johannas med block and head to what looks like Haymitch and Prim standing outside of a hospital room. As I approach I see Peeta. Sitting on a hospital bed with his back turned. 

“Peeta?” I barely reach his right shoulder when he lunges at me. Grabbing my neck with both hands.

He throws me against the wall. My neck throbbing. His fingers pressed tightly against my trachea. All of a sudden, everything goes black. 

I wake up suddenly. Startled and angry. My breathing heavy. Prim rushes to my side. 

“Hey. It’s okay it’s okay. It’s me Prim.” She motions for another nurse to come in. And I slow my breathing. 

The other nurse looks at me with concern as she takes off my neck bandage only to find intense bruising around my throat. I try to talk but nothing comes out. 

“Don’t talk. You can’t.” The nurse snaps

“Take it slow.” Prim says. Looking at me, “just breathe, and take it super slow, you don’t want to hurt your throat any more than it is right now.” 

I listen to my concerned little sister and slowly begin to speak my name, as the other nurse specifies. 

“Good.” Prim says. “You can be released but you have to avoid Peeta for awhile, got it?” Not that I’m happy with her speaking to me like I’m 5, but I’m so proud of her for going so far in health. She’s growing into such an amazing woman. I nod at her and she suddenly leaves the room, along with the other nurses lurking around. 

Later on that night, in my cabin, I find myself thinking about Johanna. I don’t know why she intrigues me so much. I look over at Prim who is sound asleep at our moms side. A warm smile crosses my lips and I slide out of my bunk. 

I head to the medical barracks and find myself thinking if I’ll get in trouble for walking around this late. No one seems to care though. I passed two nurses who did nothing but look at the floor as if I didn’t exist. 

Johanna sleeps so peacefully. I pull open her curtain just enough for myself to slip through and then I close it. I continue looking at her. Even though her body has been through so much she still looks fierce and strong. She must’ve sensed me because her legs start to move out of the blanket, then back in. And so on. She must be having a nightmare. 

I walk closer to the sleeping victor, “Johanna.” I whisper.

She violently thrashes awake. 

I dodge her arms as I slowly sit myself down beside her helpless body. 

She looks up at me. Closes her eyes and then looks up again. “Well you scared the shit out of me, what do you want this late mockingjay?” 

“I was thinking about you.”

“Oh come on. What do you even mean? You’re hopelessly in love with Peeta remember? That’s what started this whole thing.” She giggles angrily. 

“He doesn’t love me anymore.” 

“Well I don’t either.”

“I didn’t say you did. I just wanted to talk okay? I’ve never connected with anyone like you so I guess I was curious as to why. I’ll just let you rest.” 

I begin to get up but I’m greeted but Johannas cold hand on my thigh holding me down. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I enjoy your company but it’s a little sudden. If you want to get married you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” She smirks sarcastically, sitting up next to me in the tiny hospital bed. 

“Very funny.” I say. “I mean, you’re beautiful, but I’ve never been with a woman and I think that’s frowned upon in this establishment” I laugh. 

Johanna scoots closer to me. And just looks into my eyes. Her eyes are green, I never noticed before. Green like trees right before the leaves fall. A light, simple green. 

“Look, Mockingjay, I’m flattered, honestly but there’s no chance there will be anything left of us when this is over.” 

“You don’t know that..” I shyly say. Pulling away from her grasp. 

She slides her hand up my neck caressing the bruises that Peeta left just the day before. 

“And you LOVE him” she scoffs.

“I did. But not anymore. Things are different, people are different.”

“People stay the same Katniss, don’t you see that? Peeta was his own weapon. All of his deepest darkest thoughts were brought out because of the tracker jacker venom. Not the other way around. Environments change. People adapt to their surroundings as the have to, but their true intentions remain pure. Peeta has control of his voice Katniss.” She stares at me with this intense deep glare that intrigues me yet makes me want to kiss her. 

Before I can act of my thoughts, she is getting up out of the bed and walking over to a supply closet. 

“Johanna what are you doing?” 

“Don’t worry brainless this doesn’t concern you.” 

Johanna sluggishly reaches into the bins of the supply closet all to pull out one vile of morphine. She continues to walk over to the bed and sit back down, and pushes the iv into her arm, the new drugs coursing her veins. 

I watch as she slumps back into the pillow. I get up to leave when she snaps back awake. “Wait!”

“Well you look busy and more than less interested to see me.” 

“I’m in pain Katniss, do you want to see what they did to me?”

I watch in awe as she stands up, turns around and drops her gown. Similar to when she stripped in front of Haymitch, Peeta and I in the elevator at the Quarter Quell. But this time, her body was much different. I walk over to her side of the bed and begin to draw my fingers over her scars. Her back is purple and blue and black from being shocked and tortured. My hands reach her waist, and she flinches. 

“Oh, I’m sorry...” I say

She’s silent.

I slide my hand across her shoulder and guide her to turn around towards me. I am greeted with a tears streaking Johannas face. I hold her face and pull her in, hugging her body tight against mine. 

“Johanna..”

Her body shakes beneath my arms as I try to comfort her. At this point she doesn’t want to talk so I do what I usually do.. I pull her head up from being on my shoulder and look down at her. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She looks at my lips then back up at my eyes, and that’s all the permission I need. So I lean in and kiss her. Instantly, she greets me with warm, soft lips. She moves her hand up my shirt and I jolt a little, breaking our kiss. 

“Oh come on, Everdeen it isn’t that bad.” She giggles as she still slowly slides her freezing hands up my torso. 

I suddenly grab her, I’m surprised that I can pick her up without effort, and I think she is too. I gently set her down on the bed, careful not to mess up her wires. 

“Where’d that come from?” She laughs quietly

“I want you. Now” I say smirking at her

“Well hold on....” to my surprise she unhooks her morphine and sits up to meet my gaze. Her hands reaching out to pull me closer. 

Our fingers interlock and she forcefully pulls me over top of her, straddling her fragile hips. At this perspective I can see just how much toll the Capitol took on her body. Bruises are on every inch of her body. Her breasts like the rest of her body... has a blueish tint from the lack of nutrients and pain she’s endured. 

She catches my eyes lurking and pulls me into a kiss. Her tongue continuously grazing mine and then disappearing. I can’t help but give in to her. My hands begin to finick as I slowly slide a finger into her. She moans instantly which I didn’t think would happen. Her hips slowly begin to rhythmically meet my fingers inside her. She breaks the kiss, only to find my lips again. This time she kisses me hard, harder with every movement. I slide out of her wetness and make eye contact with her. I lick her off of my fingers and situate my whole body at the end of the bed, right between the victors thighs. She looks down at me and giggles.  
“Fuck Everdeen, I wasn’t expecting that.”

I laugh and sit my face right where it should be. I begin licking her wetness. She moans continuously. Her hips grinding my face. Slowly she finishes and I stay to lick it up, my hands caressing her breasts in the meantime. When I sit up and wipe my face off I see a small tear in her eye. Even though she smiling deeply at me.

I lay down next to her and stare into her. 

“Are you okay? I knew I was bad but not THAT BAD” I say trying to lighten the mood.

She giggles, “no Katniss, I... uh.. more or less want to fuck you up,” she smirks, “I loved it.”

“ I just haven’t been with anyone in forever.” She confesses, “I don’t even know how to be in a relationship but fuck Everdeen I don’t care right now we will talk in a second...” 

With that said she flips us over. Completely. She has my clothes off before I realize what she’s even doing. I feel her bony fingers slide deep inside me and my eyes roll backwards. I begin to moan and she seems to be intrigued my it. Johanna pushes another finger inside me and bends down towards my center, licking it at the same time. My sensors overload as she doesn’t stop. My spine curls upwards making and arch out of my back. When I hit the bed again I am greeted by a satisfied looking Johanna. 

She says, “I was only crying cause you made me cum brainless...” 

I sit there halfway stunned by the events that had just taken place. I had sex with the Johanna Mason. And loved it... my brain has a hard time processing that. 

“I don’t want you to ever leave me.” I say seriously. 

“I won’t, as long as you don’t leave me.”

“I’ll stay with you forever Johanna. After tonight, Ive realized I don’t think I trust much of anyone else.” 

I begin to grab my clothes off the floor that had previously been tossed by Johanna. I successfully put on my pants when she pulls me into her bed again. 

“I’m not done with you. You said you weren’t leaving.” She smiles warm heartedly. 

“I’m not baby I just don’t want the nurse.. like my sister, coming in the morning to me naked.”

“Oh, but I’m fine?” 

“Hey, that’s you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I wake to Johannas skin tightly pressed against mine. My arms have wrapped her up in a cacoon and her breathing is soft. I admire the older victor. Not only for saving me, but for being so strong even after Snow did what he did. I’m not quite sure even what she meant but I do know he shocked her immensely in water. She was tortured. So was Peeta. My mind drifts to an area I had tried to avoid. Memories of Peeta flood my mind. I never wanted this to happen. None of it. I want to kill Snow and that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. That’s been my goal. Not this whole rebellion. Not hurting people I love. Not trying to revamp Coins control over Panem. I just want people to be safe. This thought draws me back to Johannas face. Her jaw is so sharp, and her lips... are just...

“Katniss? Katniss! Katniss??” Johanna screams shooting up from her sound sleep. 

I jump up wrapping my body around her again, “hey, hey, I’m here. It’s me.” Slowly her breathing calms and she nustles herself back down onto the bed, in my arms. 

“I love you.” She whispers

I instantly look at her when that statement leaves her lips. But her eyes are closed. My heart flutters in my chest and my breathing grows heavier. Which she must’ve sensed because she starts to move around, adorably peeking her head up from under the blanket to find me staring at her.

“Jesus, Mockingjay,” she flinches, “were you waiting for me to get up or?” 

“You had a nightmare, and uh said you loved me....” my voice trails off.

“I said WHAT?” She prys 

“Uh, you said you loved me, but it was in your sleep so..don’t worry about it.” I quickly say trying not to make it too uncomfortable.

Johanna suddenly bursts into laughter, and my cheeks turn a deep red. 

“I was fucking with you Mockingjay, I meant what I said. Thanks for snuggling me too.” She says with a wink and shoves me off the bed. 

My embarrassment goes away as my feet hit the floor. With Johanna still smirking at me, I pad over to her side of the bed and she wraps her legs around my waist. I slide my hands across her face and into her hair, pulling her head slightly backwards. I bend down and kiss her neck all the way down and then back up again. Once I reach her ear I nibble on the edge of it and am greeted with a small groan. 

“I love you too Johanna.” I whisper in her ear.

She leans back to see my entire face. I stare directly into her eyes. And she does the same. We stay like that for a minute or two before getting up to get dressed. 

“You wanna get in the shower with me?” I ask nonchalantly 

“Uh, I do but not right now.” Johannas voice begins to shake a little. 

“You have to shower at some point Jo.”

“And I will. Give me time Brainless.” 

Not that I’m not surprised by the nickname but does she really think I’m brainless or does it stem from my first games and how she stripped in front of me to make a statement about how “pure” I was. 

I’m ripped from my thoughts when Johanna begins sobbing uncontrollably. Still half naked, I march myself over to her side, grabbing her hand.

“What’s the matter?”

“What’s with you and grabbing hands?” She snaps, pulling her hand away from mine, almost throwing herself off balance. 

I place a hand at her waist to steady her. 

“You’re the one upset Johanna I’m trying to help you if you’ll trust me.” 

“I do. I do trust you Everdeen. Just not my body or my mind. Water gives me a fear like I’ve never known Katniss. I know it’s stupid because it’s just a shower, just water, but”

“It’s not stupid.” I cut her off. “You’re so fucking strong Johanna the fact you even survived it is, well, I’m glad you’re here. With me.” 

Johanna simply cups my chin and smiles. She looks down at my pants being halfway down and proceeds to reach down and pull them up and over my hips. 

“Do you need a shirt?” She smirks.

I then let her go and head to grab my shirt lying on the floor from the previous night, as she quickly dressed herself.

“Ready to eat?”

“Oh, you mean the grey looking scraps of cardboard we get rationed? I’m good,” Johanna says plopping herself down back on the bed. 

“Come on please. You need to eat.”

“You need to eat. You need to shower.” Johanna says mocking me, “I’m tired, Mockingjay. Tired of saving you. Tired of my whole world revolving around you. I need a break, and feel free to take any of this personally.” She glares at me. 

“Jo, I’m not doing this right now. I’m over it, you love me and you said you meant it.” 

“I do. But you’re clingy. We just started hanging out and you expect me to be with you every second when you’re forgetting the whole reason I’m here is for you.” 

I start to get fed up and just walk out of the room. At the time maybe it wasn’t the best idea but then again she did say she wanted a break. Which I get. I can’t hold it against her. I know she cares, but it does seem to be moving really fast and with everything going on, the more distractions the worse things are going to be. 

That night, I don’t go back to Johannas medblock. Instead I had Coin pull some strings into getting me my own pod. It’s not much but it’s better than sharing one room with my mother and Prim. Prim needs her own bed and now she’ll have more space to do things she wants. As I walk into the compartment I notice it’s different than the others. There’s only one bed. Positioned on the right. Walls still a bland concrete grey, same as the floor. There’s a small desk and a chair, along with a projector placed neatly in the middle of the desk displaying the District 13 emblem. None of the other pods have a projector, let alone a full sized bed. At this moment I am grateful to have Coin in my side and to have so much people supporting me, a district 12 nobody, now known as the Mockingjay, a rebellion leader. The words replay in my mind as I drift off to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a couple days, I wrote the beginning of this chapter yesterday but I didn’t post it because I wanted it to be longer for you. So here ya go :) 
> 
> Ps. I’ll be writing as many chapters as you all want to read. Not sure if I’m gonna keep Hunger Games plot or change it some.

Sometimes I catch myself in dreams, rarely, but sometimes. This time I was surrounded by trees. Birds chirping high above me, and wildflowers tickling my ankles. Everything seems so real. I hear a small crunch and footsteps coming up on my left side. Suddenly Johanna Mason appears. She just looks at me, like directly into my soul. I can slowly feel myself starting to wake up. Becoming more aware of my real life surroundings, like the light hum of the air being blown into the vent. Before I know it, I’m sucked back into my own thoughts as my mind replays part of the Quarter Quell when Johanna and I are sitting on the beach. I remember asking about Annie, and her basically confirming she went nuts but Finnick still loves her. She said “love is weird.” Peetas face quickly flashes my mind. But then I’m thrown back to the forest, standing with Johannas eyes piercing my skin, jolting me out of my slumber. 

I wake up confused and restless. My heart has a small panic attack as I realize I switched rooms. I’m still getting used to the fact I’m alone I guess. 

My thoughts cease and I begin to put on my beige clothing. It honestly reminds me of the Capitol Couture. Little does Coin know she’s just like Snow. Just as bad. Still killing people like it’s nothing. I zip the boring jumpsuit and rest my hand on the bed steadying myself just enough to put my shoes on. 

All of the sudden a hand swiftly lands on top of mine. It’s so gentle and light. I turn around expecting to see Prim. But instead, a wary looking Johanna is staring at me. 

“I thought you didn’t like touching hands.” I smirk, looking down at our hands still touching and then back up to meet her gaze. 

“I don’t.” With that she snaps her hand off of mine and then puts it on my hip, pushing me onto the bed. 

With that, Johanna is straddling my hips. Her thin body peeking out from under her hospital gown. My hands slowly find their way to her own hips, resting there as I stare up at her. Her eyes look down at me like she loves me but also hates me at the same time. I can’t tell with her. She’s the only person that makes me confused. On who I love. If I love anyone, or if I should just accept the fact that “love is weird,” like Johanna said. There is no rules to it. No limitations. Her words resonate in my head as I’m drawn back to reality. 

“I missed you Brainless,” Johanna smiles, pressing the rest of her body on mine. 

I can feel her chest rise and fall on the same que as mine, and her eyes are shut already. Being that this isn’t the most comfortable position to be in, and it’s 2pm. We need to be at training or command or something by now I’m sure. 

“Hey Jo, we probably shouldn’t go back to sleep, because I just woke up.”

“Well I have been awake all night. Because you decided to get yourself you’re own room.”

“What do I have to do with you sleeping? Oh wait, so when you told me to leave you didn’t mean it?” I sigh

“Oh please Mockingjay you can stop the defender of the hopeless act now. You know I sleep better with you, or someone by me. And I didn’t tell you to leave. I said I needed a break. Not a 2 day period where you don’t talk to me.” She untangles herself from me and stands up simply crossing her arms. 

I sit up and look at the older woman. How her hips curve when she’s angry. Or how one of her eyebrows slightly raises. I giggle to myself. Thinking how dumb I am not to see that she likes me. This whole time. I really am brainless. 

“What are you smiling for?” She scoffs, still has her arms crossed. 

I grab her hips and pull her body into mine. I hug her waist and instead of pulling away, she folds her arms over my head, running her fingers through my hair in the process. We stay like this for a few minutes before I stand up. 

“I know you like me.” I say quickly, starting to walk out of the room before she can slap me. 

“What’s you just day Everdeen?” Johanna shouts, following me out the door.

I stop walking and wait for the woman to get closer. 

“What’d you say?” Johanna says panting. 

“I know you like me.”

“You’re wrong.” Johanna smirks

“Well you did say there was no one left that you loved and Snow couldn’t hurt you. I guess I’m wrong, and what we had was....” my voice trails off.

Johanna grabs my hands in hers. 

“Katniss why do you think Snow captured me? He could’ve left me for dead in the arena, but he knew I had a purpose in the rebellion. And he was right. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for... “ she pauses, grabbing my face, “you.”

I lean in and press my lips hard against hers. She pushes me up against the wall and digs her nails into my sides still locking her lips with mine. I let out a gasp and she quickly stops, pulling back from me. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah Johanna I like it” I smirk leaning in to meet her lips again.

She smiles into my lips and instantly I flip sides, pinning her against the wall. I grab her hands, putting them above her head and continuing to hold them there with my left hand. I move my lips to her neck, which makes her arms wiggle as she tries to reach me. My right hand slowly slides up her waste under gown and her whole body tenses as my fingers hit her skin. I realize how skinny and fragile she is more than ever now. I let her hands down and they fall onto my shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry for what they did to you Johanna.” I say as my fingers trace along the scars spidering all over her torso. 

“I would do it again if it meant this outcome.” She says deeply staring into my eyes with that smart but sarcastic smile playing on her lips. 

She adds, “And about what I said in the Quarter Quell, how Snow can’t hurt me because there’s no one left I love. Well, I didn’t know you then, I mean I knew of you just not who you are as a person. But Snow ended up hurting me anyways.... I.. uh..” she pauses and grabs my hands, intertwining her fingers in mine. 

“I love you Katniss.” She mutters out.


End file.
